


Idiots

by jordieey



Series: Glee--Missing Scenes/Fix-its/ [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Not for Kitty/Artie fans, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, dark themes, mentions of molestation, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Kitty is not happy about how Sam and Artie reacted to Ryder's confession.





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Part two will be Sam and Artie's apologies. However, I am going on vacation soon, so I may not post for about a week or so.

Kitty was on a warpath. After the way Moron 1 and Moron 2 had reacted to Ryder’s confession, the cheerleader could scarcely recall a time she had wanted to rip someone to pieces so badly--her past tormenter notwithstanding. She had sat there as the the morons had actually /congratulated/ Ryder on being /molested/. 

She’d had to grit her teeth, had to dig her nails into her leg so much it hurt to prevent herself from exploding right then and there. 

And now the power was back on, school had resumed as normal--and oh, boy, they had no idea what was coming there way. 

Kitty dropped the hand that had been gripping the strap of her backpack as she came up behind Artie the Sexist Macho Man. He looked startled to see her, before his expression turned curious. He opened his mouth to say something--presumably flirtatious or pigheaded--but Kitty was having none of this.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Kitty said with false cheer as she gripped the handles of Artie’s wheelchair and started to steer him down the hall. Any strange looks she received were quickly shut down by her famous bitch glare. 

“Okay.” Artie definitely sounded intrigued now. Kitty rolled her eyes. “Where--”

Kitty cut him off. “Text your idiot friend Sam--tell him to meet us in the choir room.”

Any more questions or comments Moron 2 had were quickly shut down with a low, deadly, “Text. Him.”

Artie fell silent, and complied.

When they arrived at the--thankfully empty--choir room, Kitty leaned against the piano, crossed her arm, and stared down at Artie with all the fury she possessed. Sam arrived mere minutes later, and a few snarled words from Kitty had him falling silent as well.

Kitty didn’t start talking immediately. Instead, took her time, slowly sizing them both with a look that suggested she was completely unimpressed. She felt a surge of victory when they shifted a bit uneasily. 

“You two,” Kitty announced after a full minute of quiet, “are fucking idiots.”

She was met with two indignant squawks of “What?!”

Kitty held up a hand. “Shut. Up,” she commanded. She waited a beat to make sure they were heeding her orders before she continued.  
“Artie,” Kitty said abruptly, turning to the boy in question, “I’m a hot girl, right?”

Artie looked wary. Sam looked confused. “Yes?” he responded, sounding more like he was asking instead of answering a question.

“So, seeing as I’m a hot girl”--to emphasize her point, Kitty fiddled with her skirt--”please, Artie, may I push you out of your chair?” 

Sam shifted, his posture becoming defensive, while Artie spluttered puts bewildered “What? No.”

“Why not?” Kitty asked, taking a menacing step forward. “I’m a hot girl; which means I have the right to do whatever I like to any guy I see at any moment. Am. I. Right?” 

“Well--” Sam started, but the glare he received from Kitty was enough to shut him up one more.

“What you said to Ryder,” Kitty continued lowly, “was quite possibly the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard. You don’t congratulate someone for being sexually abused.”

Both boys seemed to relax slightly at Kitty’s words, and the slightly superior look that appeared on Artie’s face made her want to smite both of them.

“You don’t get it--”

“Oh, hell, no. You, of all people, don’t get to tell me what I do and don’t understand.” Kitty ground her teeth, her fingers flexing as she considered her next words. “I know exactly what Ryder went through, and let me tell you, it doesn’t matter if the person if good-looking or not. Molestation is molestation. End of story.”

There was a shocked silence. “You mean you were--” Sam stuttered out. Kitty didn’t even have to cut either of them off this time. Sam couldn’t even seem to finish his sentence, while Artie stared at the blonde girl with a stricken look on his face. 

“Yes,” Kitty said flatly. She hadn’t wanted to reveal that piece of information, but if it helped get the message through their thick skulls, it would be worth it. “And if you tell anyone, I have ways of making your lives hell--and I wouldn’t even have to do anything illegal.” That said, Kitty allowed her bag to fall to the floor. Bending down, she pulled out a book titled “Boy Toy” by Barry Lya. She tossed it into Artie’s lap.

“Take this. Read. It. And maybe then you’ll understand how utterly wrong you both were.” Bending down once more, Kitty pulled out some kids books titled “I Said No!” and “Your Body Belongs to You.” She handed them to Sam. “You read these--and then discuss them with each other; and Ms. Pillsbury. I’ve already told her you’re going to need her counselling. Maybe then you two idiots will realize how wrong you were.” 

Kitty gave them both a long, disgusted look before she swept out of the room.

Sam and Artie sat in stunned silence.

**Author's Note:**

> The books Kitty has in this story are real. If you want to know more about them, you can look them up online/Goodreads. 
> 
> Note: I'm not trying to insult Sam's intelligence, but considering how he was characterized in season four and on, I feel like some people might treat him like a kid. At least someone like Kitty would.
> 
> Part two will hopefully be up in a week or so.
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
